1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cabin tent frame, and more specifically to a cabin tent frame which makes it easy to install and uninstall the tent by firmly supporting the upper frame of the cabin tent and making folding and unfolding work easy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently due to the spread of leisure culture, various kinds of tents are used. Among them, so-called cabin tents with a relatively high ceiling in consideration of the movements of the human body when doing things in the tent are widely supplied. Such cabin tents are propagated extensively despite the large volume and weight of the tent thanks to a convenient transportation means such as cars.
Some of such cabin tents are made in an automatically folding type to enhance user convenience. Such a tent has an advantage in that it can be installed and uninstalled quickly just by unfolding and folding of the tent after putting it on the place where it is to be installed.
Such an automatic folding type cabin tent is disclosed in the Korean Patent Registration No. 10-874593.
The above automatic folding type cabin tent includes a plurality of upper poles, upper and lower housings, a plurality of folding supports, and a lower pole. The paired upper poles are installed on a front surface and a rear surface of the automatic folding cabin tent. Each of the upper poles is pivotally installed at upper end of the automatic folding cabin tent. The upper poles form a roof of the automatic folding cabin tent. The upper and lower housings are coupled to the outer circumference of upper and lower portions of the upper poles, respectively. One of the upper and lower housings is fixed to the upper pole, and remaining one of the upper and lower housings is installed to slidably move along the upper pole. The paired folding supports are installed between adjacent upper poles at a rear surface or side surfaces of the automatic folding cabin tent so as to cross each other in an “X” shape. Both end portions of the folding supports are pivotally connected to the upper and lower housings of the adjacent upper poles. The lower poles are extended from a lower end of the each upper poles to form the side surfaces of the automatic folding cabin tent.
However, in such a conventional cabin tent frame, a plurality of upper poles and folding supports are complicatedly linked with each other, so repeated folding and unfolding processes are necessary for folding and unfolding the cabin tent. Because of that, it has a problem in that it is difficult to use for beginners or unskilled users.
To solve such a problem, an automatic umbrella type cabin tent is proposed. To the top of the main frame that makes the tent frame are hinge-engaged upper connecting poles or connecting members and the upper connecting poles are pivotally installed to make it possible to fold and unfold the upper connecting poles.
To uninstall by folding the conventional automatic cabin tent formed as mentioned above, the user holds and moves inwardly by force the diagonally located upper connecting pole among the upper connecting poles that are pivotally connected to the connecting member, then the lower portions of all upper connecting poles are moved downward to make the tent fold.
And to install on the ground by unfolding the tent that was dismantled like this, the user unfolds by moving downward by force the lower portion of the lower connecting pole that is to be folded adjacent to the upper connecting pole. After that, the user holds and moves upward by force the lower portion of the diagonally located upper connecting pole, then all upper connecting poles are automatically unfolded by the elastic restoring force of an elastic spring at a certain point of time to complete the installation of the tent.
However, in such a conventional cabin tent, an engaging slot is formed in the upper connecting pole, and an engaging protrusion that is inserted into the engaging slot is formed in the connecting member, which is hinge-engaged to the upper connecting pole. But due to the engaging slot formed in the upper connecting pole, the size of the upper connecting pole is reduced so that the supporting force of the upper connecting pole is decreased. This makes a problem that the upper connecting pole may be damaged even by a little force of the user when folding and unfolding the cabin tent.
Another problem is that contact occurs in many portions between the upper connecting pole, main frame and connecting members when folding the cabin tent, and the user's hand may frequently get jammed in the contact portions, so the risk of safety accidents increases.